


Prestidigitation

by Desastrosa



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desastrosa/pseuds/Desastrosa
Summary: It's the evening of Day 11. The Ministry of Sound Party was supposed to bring more drama, but MC feels more comfortable than ever with Bobby. As they go to sleep, they both realize it's the first time they've felt so comfortable with another person.Under the duvet is where the real talent show begins. And MC is certain that Bobby must be an expert on prestidigitation.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Are you asleep?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the timeline in this fic is a mess, apologies! I believe this happens in the game while the lights are still on in the bedroom, but I decided to change that, along with some other things. Let's just pretend it's a parallel universe!

Day 10 had been a mess. Almost every day in the villa was filled with drama, which made sense since it made excellent television. But to MC, who had never seen the show and was certain the producers were banking on making her suffer for it in the future, it was a lot to handle. Chelsea seemed lovely, a bit too oblivious, but she couldn't help but like her immediately. With all the drama with Priya testing other relationships (including MC's own, now Hope's... who knows who else was next), Lottie insisted on some impossible Girl Code that even she couldn't follow (Chelsea had confirmed the tweet, Gary and Lottie had snogged right after Hannah left), Hope's bossy attitude and her annoying love-at-first-sight relationship with Noah... Marisol had been her only beacon of h- MC couldn't even say it, now. 

Chelsea's bubbly personality was a breath of fresh air, and MC couldn't be more grateful for her presence. Maybe finally things would finally stabilize, and they would have a few blissful days before the producers threw another time bomb at them. But now, after the Ministry of Sound party, things had quieted down. MC had taken a quick cold shower, trying to rid herself of the warm Spanish summer that clung into her skin. Things were always heating up, and not in the best way. But finally the day was over, and she felt hopefu- no, she felt rejuvenated as she entered the bedroom. 

MC curled up under the covers, on her side, facing Bobby. She could barely see him under the soft light, but MC felt his minty breath on her as he sighed. The lights turned off, but MC didn't notice: she was under the covers with Bobby, letting his body and the sheets warm her up slowly to a comfortable temperature. She felt cozy, protected, safe. MC closed her eyes, content.

"Have you fallen asleep yet?" Bobby whispered, snuggling up against her. MC giggled, stirring softly.

"Yes. I'm asleep" she said. She moved her legs playfully, pressing the soles of her feet against his side of the bed, just to annoy him.

"Oof" Bobby moved closer, she could feel his nimble legs against hers. "What a shame" he moved his head closer, resting his chin on top of MC's forehead.

"Why?" she asked, feeling his chin move away. MC looked up, and she barely saw Bobby's golden eyes wrinkled with a smile.

"Nothing" he said, suddenly turning from her and laying on his back. MC could tell he was smiling.

"No, tell me. What were you going to say if I were awake now?" she pressed, moving closer to Bobby without giving up the fetal position. MC hugged his arm and looked up.

Silence.

MC batted her eyelashes and let put a soft whimper, like a puppy.

No reaction from Bobby.

"...It's very hard to plead in the dark" she complained, booping his nose with the tip of her index finger.

"Even more if you're asleep on top of that" he added, trying to boop her but accidentally poking her cheek.

"Well, consider me awake now" MC declared, lifting a leg and throwing it on top of Bobby's.

"I thought Lottie was the only Australian" Bobby said, surprised.

MC frowned, confused. She loosened her grip on Bobby's arm and tried to look at him in the dark. "In here? I'm pretty sure she is..." she peeked from under the covers.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you have me in a deathly koala grip" Bobby said, laughing.

"Stop talking about me, I can feel it" Lottie's voice vibrated through the room. At least four people shushed her.

Bobby and MC giggled, hiding under the covers. "Sorry, sorry" he mumbled.

"Unbelievable" Lottie said, adjusting her eye mask.

MC smiled, happily. It was day 11. This was the first time she felt completely at ease. She didn't have to stress about being in the villa, about sharing the bedroom, about sharing a bed. She felt comfortable with Bobby, and she now didn't care about what the rest thought about anything at all. She was excited for the next day, instead of anxious. MC felt Bobby getting closer to her, mirroring her fetal position under the covers.

"Are you asleep?" he whispered softly.

"No" she said. Her hand looked for Bobby's shoulder and rested there. "I..." MC hesitated, feeling a bit silly. But she could feel the excitement in her chest, the smile that wouldn't leave her lips. "I'm very happy" she confessed.

Bobby stayed silent for a moment, but then he took the hand she had placed on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. MC held on to his warm hand, his long, slender fingers intertwined with hers slowly. Butterflies swarmed her stomach.

"I'm very happy too".

Bobby stirred in bed, liberating his other hand and caressing MC's lower lip with his thumb. The butterflies were certainly creating a lot of heat with their incessant wing flapping, a warmth that filled her chest and stomach, pulsing slowly. MC felt hyper aware of his hand holding hers, both perfect hands on her, and the minty fresh smell of his breath so close to her. MC had never felt this kind of attraction before: it was almost frightening how easy it was to feel so strongly about Bobby, to find his hands so incredibly arousing, to feel safe and comfortable laying next to him in bed.

His lips were almost touching hers, and MC was almost sure she could feel the warmth emanating from his body. In the distance, soft wet sounds came from Hope and Noah's bed, and now that verb felt cursed as well. Everyone tried to block that stuff out, but it was difficult some nights. Like that one. MC waited for Bobby to close the distance, to finally envelop her lips with his and block out the world.

"How long do you think you can stand not kissing me?" he said, quietly. His lips had brushed hers as he spoke. She could feel him smiling.

"Me?" she said, buying time. "I can go for way longer than you, that's for certain" she said.

Bobby stayed still, looking at her in the relative darkness under the duvet. The noises coming from Noah and Hope's bed stopped, and the soft snoring sounds from Lottie filled the air. MC moved her head closer to Bobby, their lips not touching just yet. The springs from Nope's bed squeaked softly, and Hope tiptoed from the bedroom to the bathroom.  
"It's not that I can't wait" Bobby said, in a low whisper. "It's just that I don't want to regret it later" he added.

"Regret what?" MC asked, confused. She couldn't think straight. Finally, she was in bed with someone who wanted her, and she wanted him back. Someone she finally trusted, someone who made her day better through words and actions, and didn't rely on her imagination to make him the person she wanted him to be. The kind of person she needed him to be. Trustworthy. Honest. Safe. Bobby was all that. And she was, for once, not afraid to feel something.

Hope tiptoed back, just as Noah's powerful snore invaded the room. It was difficult to tell, but Hope had probably gone to bed now. Most little sounds were drowned by Noah's snores, backed up by Lottie's.

"I don't want to regret not kissing you when I had the chance" Bobby said. 

"You'll have plenty of chances" MC reassured him.

"Better start taking advantage of those chances now" he said, closing the distance. His lips melted onto MC's enveloping them softly, and when her lips parted he caressed them with his, pressing his mouth against her first, and then his body. Laying side by side, kissing, her leg on top of his, fingers intertwined. The kiss deepened, and MC felt Bobby's tongue move slowly. No more butterflies. They had turned into a hot delicious pain in her lower abdomen, while she was sure that the heat moved downwards between her legs.

MC wanted to moan, but she tried to hold back and kiss him passionately, trying to convey her need for him. She moved her body against him, without much thought, just wanted to close any gaps between them and let him know she didn't have any regrets with him. That she wanted him, even if she had been shy and full of insecurity at first. She had been trying so hard to play the confident young woman the rest wanted her to be, but when it came to love, she put her defenses up. And then Bobby came along, making her feel so many things at once she felt unable to think them through. It just felt so... damn... good.

Bobby broke the kiss slowly, leaving short pecks in MC's swollen lips. He moved a strand of hair from MC's face carefully, tucking it behind her ear. She shivered when his fingers touched her ear, she felt the humid warmth between her legs pulse with want. But she was good at delayed gratification, generally. And even though MC wanted to go all the way, there was something she wanted more at that moment. It could be just as good. And, with Bobby, perhaps even better.


	2. I'm wide awake now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and MC are snogging in bed, and things are heating up.

MC smiled mischievously pulling the duvet down for a moment and siting up. It was easier to see Bobby now, in the dazed post-snogging bliss. She needed some fresh air for a moment, if anyone asked. But, if she was being honest with herself, she wanted to make sure everyone else was asleep. Or at least that they were acting as if they were, so she could pretend to believe it and dare to go further with Bobby.

Everything that required some sort of privacy in the villa was tricky: kissing, showering, spending time with Bobby. The interruptions were constant: other islanders, activities, the producers meddling to create storylines and bring out the drama. MC knew she always ended up in the middle of everything, and because most of the islanders trusted her, she was a great sounding board even when something didn't involve her. After all, the tweets weren't entirely wrong... Even if someone out there thought Bobby was a total player.

Bobby sat up in bed, looking at MC. She smiled at him, and placed her index finger on her lips to indicate silence. MC raised her eyebrows at him, lowered her finger, and looked around. Noah kept snoring, almost drowning out Lottie's. MC almost found it comforting, like white noise.

MC finally laid back down, smiling at Bobby, raising her arm to lift the duvet and inviting him to lay back down. She didn't have all night: some days she felt like the producers barely gave them six hours of sleep before the lights went on in the morning. She needed to find her courage, fast.

"Are you worried the others might hear?" Bobby asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah" she admitted, settling on her side again. Bobby grabs both her hands in his, and raises them to softly kiss her fingertips. MC smiles, snuggling up to him.

"I have a confession to make" she said. Bobby tensed slightly, holding her hands a bit tighter.

"What is it?" he muttered. MC could tell he was worried, that he was imagining the worst. That she was talking about fancying someone else, about having kissed other islanders, about having doubts.

"I really like your hands" MC smiled. Bobby sighed with relief, moving his head to plant a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Oh, good. I thought..." he started, but she kissed him again. His lips were warm and soft, so inviting. It made her insides ache for him, so she let go of his hands to press her palm on his back and bring him even closer. Their legs, tangled under the duvet, intertwined and made her exhale a throaty moan of pleasure.

"Bobby" she called out in a whisper as he moved to kiss her neck, his hand brushing against one of her breasts, his leg pressing against her crotch. She was so wet already, her heart was racing and her clothes felt like a prison against her warm skin.

Bobby pinched her nipple between his index and middle finger, and MC had to gasp, her hips moving forward unconsciously. It hurt so good. Wanting him and building up this tension hurt so good, too. MC lowered her hands and pulled down on Bobby's pajama bottoms, enough to let him know that she wanted them off. She squirmed in bed to undo her nightie, knowing it would be too complicated to expect him to do it, especially in the dark and while in bed. MC hoped they'd have more time to explore their bodies and preferred garments in the future, with less cameras and villagers around.

Synchronized, they both threw their clothes on the ground at the sides of the bed with a quick arm movement, and went back to the safety of the duvet. MC could feel her heartbeat in between her clavicles, her sudden nakedness and, more importantly, Bobby's, making her little heart race with anticipation.

"You're incredible" Bobby whispered, caressing MC's cheek. They both moved towards the other. Their lips met again, hungrily. Bobby's hand caressed her thigh. MC trembled to his touch: she wanted his hands, his perfect hands. She moved her legs and thrusted her hips towards him, a soft moan escaping from her mouth despite her best efforts. Her hands caressed his chest, the soft perfection of his abdomen, the curve of his obliques leading her to his manhood.  
Bobby was grateful that MC couldn't see his flushed cheeks, the muscles of his stomach twitching, the bead of sweat gathering in his right temple. She caressed his member slowly, strong and stiff in her tiny delicate hands. MC felt it twitch towards his stomach, and her thumb explored the rim of the tip. Her palm closed around the tip, moist and warm, and rubbed it softly.

"Lass, don't" he breathed. 

"You don't like it?" MC let go, as Bobby reached for her wrists and pulled them up to his face.

"I like it too much" he kissed her, pushing his hips against her. She could feel Bobby's length against her, and MC whimpered with desire trying not to rub herself against him. The kiss deepened, and she felt his tongue caress hers again. Bobby slowly let go of her wrists, breaking the kiss. "I like _you_ too much" Bobby whispered.

He kissed her fingers, and placed her hands on top of his shoulders. Bobby shimmied downwards, kissing her neck, her collarbone, taking his time to bury his face between her breasts and cover each with kisses: softly at first, but then sucking on her hardened nipples, teeth scraping against her flesh playfully. His hands were not idle: his hands were about to do magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut, isn't it? Apologies for the lack of plot! Also, English is not my first language and that's the excuse I'm going to hide behind.


End file.
